Raven Hood
by Originaltoafault
Summary: A Romy with Robin Hood influences. Rogue leads a band of thieves while Remy leads a rival band. They must unite to defeat the tyranny of the Xaviers. Several Plot Twists. Plus more character matchups!
1. Pinch

**I Hope you enjoy this! I've loved the story of Robin Hood for as long as I can remember, so with that reasoning, why not combine**

**it with my obsession, x-men? Many X-Men Characters will make appearances here, or at least be referenced, so enjoy and comment!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot!**

Rogue's people quickly flowed through the trees. The light rustling noise they made could be mistaken for the wind by even the keenest of ears. They all amassed beside the forest road, and quickly took their positions. Rogue signaled to her 2nd in command, Logan, to be the lookout, while she strung her bow. She looked at her people, carefully hidden, and made sure to make eye contact with each of them; Kitty, Morph, and Robert Drake. They knew what was coming and what to expect.

Their outlook had run into their camp only minutes before, telling them the details of the travelers coming down the road. The Catholic Priest from the Salisbury Church was on his way to visit Lord and Lady Xavier, and in tow he brought several carts full of riches and a troop of 10 guards. Although Rogue's clan was outnumbered, two to one, they had faced worse odds then this and survived, and all the money to gain from this one pinch, would be more then enough to feed all the people left at camp for years.

Soon enough Rogue heard Logan's characteristic Wolverine snarl as his signal for the first sight of the well-endowed priest and his caravan. Rouge took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the battle ahead. She rested against the tree and checked her string again to make sure it was taut, and then put an arrow to the string. The only noise to be heard was the horse's hoof beats and the ambient forest noises. As soon as the first line of troops passed the tree Rogue was behind, she signaled, and the attack was mounted.

Rogue spun around the tree and let her first arrow fly into a man's throat, ignoring the blossom of blood and the gurgling noises he made as he dropped. She had drawn another arrow and had fitted it to the string when the guards got over their surprise and one tackled her. He held her arms taut behind her back and Rogue took a moment to see how the rest of her party was fairing. Logan already had two dead to his credit and was about to take care of a third who had Kitty pinned to the ground. Morph had become a tiger and was happily chasing down a runaway, and Bobby had frozen two men into a block of ice.

Then she turned her focus back to her own predicament and noted that her assailant was much bigger then she was, so she relaxed her body to make the guard have to hold her up, and then flipped him over her back with a change in her center of gravity. In the same movement she grabbed her knife from its sheath in her boots and quickly held it to his throat. As Rogue pressed her knee into the man's chest she shouted, "Do ya surrender?" to which the few remaining guards dropped their weapons and backed against the carriage, with the exception of the guard Rogue had pinned and those Bobby had turned into veritable human popsicles.

Remembering the man in the carriage Rogue called out, "Good priest, do yah feel like joining us?" After a few shaky moments, the door of the bright red and gold carriage swung out and a largely obese man stepped out in robes made to match the carriage and expensive enough to feed an entire village for a month.

As he surveyed his surroundings he cried out to Rogue, "Do you not know that I am a man of God? This is a mission of the church, young girl, how dare you stop me on God's mission. I'll see you excommunicated for this you thief!" All the members of Rogue's party began to chuckle at this which only made the fat priest even more upset and turned his chubby face a brilliant shade of red.

"Well," Rogue began her reply; "Ah don't have much time for church, or a God that leads his disciples in quests to extend thar treasuries and thar enormous girth…. And Thief is a very strong word, ya plumpness, think of us as a charity organization of sorts, honey. Ah'm sure yah've heard of the catch phrase, 'Stealing from the rich tah feed the poor?' Speaking of charity, Ah would much appreciate it if yah would donate yah lovely clothes and, well, really everything else yah brought with yah, to our charity organization. And if ya do it nice and quicklike, ya won't have to donate ya lives as well."

The priest turned so profusely red that Rogue thought a heart attack was eminent, but then he managed to squeak out, "I don't have a choice do I?"

Then Logan made his waay over to the priest, looking almost wolfish, and his gruff voice rang out, "Well of course ye have a choice, ye either give yur things to us or we take them off yur corpses." And to illustrate the point his claws slid quickly and cleanly out from between his knuckles and Logan gave the priest a very, close look at them.

With this, the priest quickly started shrugging out of his clothes and then tossed them in dirt at Logan's feet, and then stumbled over to his remaining guards, and hid behind them.

"Now Sir, if your men would lose what they're wearing as well, you can be off. Continue along this road for another five miles, that should take you to the castle, and stick together, you'll need to, to avoid thieves." Robert added with a chuckle.

The priest, from behind his naked human barrier shouted back, "I will not forget this, nor will God. He will see that the wicked are punished, and sent into the depths of hell, and I will pray that he might make me his tool in your untimely and painful demise!"

Logan snarled and lunged, which made the priest whimper and stumble backwards in his fright, ending with a glorious flip when he tripped over one of his guard's body. With this all the guards got up and started to run away while the obese priest had to crawl a few feet before he remembered how to get up, then ran away trailing the rest of his group.

Rogue glanced around at her group, making sure that there were no major injuries, and then let out a triumphant cry. One by one her group members joined in until they completely overwhelmed any other noise. Rogue ran over to the carriage and hopped onto the lead horse's back.

"Everyone, grab a cart, meet yah back at camp!" And then urged the great black steed into a gallop. Their noise level running to the road as compared to their leaving was like an ant compared to a charging herd of elephants. The underbrush broke and cracked underneath the carriage wheels as Rogue led the horse through secret paths known only to her, and her people. After they moved all the carts she would have to send a group back to disguise their tracks to foil any effort exerted by the priest when he reached the castle of Xavier and his queen.

As rogue rode the horse into their small hidden village she was greeted by several dirty children, who were far too skinny. They all laughed and skipped next to the carriage, trying to keep up and when she came to a stop in the middle of town, the imps swarmed all over the carriage and herself. Within seconds she had two little girls on her lap, tugging on her famous white pieces of hair and giggling. Soon Rogue heard some more crumbling underbrush and saw the rest of her team following her with two more carriages. Rogue deposited the two kids back onto the ground and ran back to her team.

"Logan, Ah need yah to select a few villagers to grab some of this stuff and go tah the surrounding villages and distribute it to those who need it. Kitty, yah job is tah take some of the gold and buy some medicine, and take someone with yah. Robert, Ah need yah tah check our weapons supplies;" Then Rogue saw a familiar face out in the crowd and grinned, "Sage, thanks for the tip off, go back to the castle and see what other information you can pick up." Rogue finished her orders and watched her people split up and set out for their tasks. As for Rogue, she had an old friend to visit.

**Ok, Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews, the quicker the updates. And constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	2. D'Accord?

**Herszel**** - Yes, I added accents! If you really need it, I updated the first chapter to have accents as well. You are completely correct, Rogue isn't Rogue without her accent, I just forgot! Thanks for the comment!**

**Read and enjoy Please Review!**

"Remy… there's a party… coming down the road," gasped the runner, "but I don't think… it's worth our while… but you should go take a look." Remy dismissed the sentry to go get a drink of water and then called over Piotr and Pyro. "Piotr, Pyro get over here, mes frères," shouted Remy, then watched amused. He heard some crashing in the brush and then Piotr ran over briskly and after a few moments Pyro appeared, stepping out of a hut, and pulling a shirt over his head.

Gambit cocked his head and raised his eyebrows and commented, "Remy tinks you might b' havin too much fun mon ami," after he saw a tussled woman holding up a blanket to cover herself, come forward to shut the door and step back into her hut.

Pyro just gave a devilish grin and said, "Well, the ladies just can't resist the old Pyro touch, mate," then started jogging off in the direction of the road.

Remy shook his head and started to follow, with Piotr behind him. There had always been a mostly unspoken contest between Remy and Pyro, a contest of how many ladies of the village they could convince to join them in their bed for the night. Of course with Remy, there wasn't much convincing needed, but he wouldn't let Pyro know that. It seemed like women just fell into his bed, which was understandable with his thick red hair, chiseled face, hard and lean body and even his title, Gambit, King of Thieves. Though lately, Gambit thought to himself, women's company hadn't really sated him as it did normally. It just seemed like all the women he slept with were always lacking something. Not that he didn't enjoy the long, hot, steamy nights anymore, because he always loved the company of women and always had, but lately it seemed like he needed more. He thought to himself, 'Mon Dieu, Remy, you're growing soft old man,' then Gambit's thought process dramatically switched tracks as they came with in sight of the road.

Soundlessly he sprung into an old, weathered oak and positioned himself on top of a branch directly over hanging the road; it always surprised him how many people don't look up. He looked over and saw that Pyro had already concealed himself underneath some thick brush, and Piotr quickly found a hiding place in the arms of another large tree, and truth be told, Gambit felt sorry for the tree, because Piotr almost dwarfed it. Gambit peered down the road and saw some shapes coming round the bend, and he knew he should have gotten more information out of Will before leaving, but he also knew that if Will said that he should take a look, then it must be something out of the ordinary. After a few tense moments, waiting for the figures to come into full view, Remy relaxed and let out a small chuckle when he saw the five naked men walking skittishly and quickly through the forest. He carefully stood up on the branch and then flipped down to the ground in front of the small party. The group jumped back a bit and than just stared at the king of thieves.

" Well, well, well, dis is a sight you don' see everyday," Remy said, after the group had gotten over their first reaction to the thief, "Is dis jus a new fad you hommes are startin, or is dis a special occasion?"

The priest nosed his way to the front of the group and cried, "Good sir, we were attacked by thieves on this very road, not three miles from here. Would you be noble enough to find some clothes and horses for my men and I? God would thank you, and I must ride quickly to tell Lord Xavier of this outrage." He had obviously missed the menacing entrance of the King of Thieves.

Hearing this Pyro and Piotr crashed out of hiding, causing the priest and his men to gather together nervously and gaze around with wide eyes. Pyro and Piotr looked menacing to these men, but they looked questioningly at Remy. Remy was sharing the same troubled thoughts and replied "Good priest, I would be very happy t' provide you wit clothes and transportation if you would tell me more of your encounter wit dese tieves."

The priest look relieved at Remy's answer and then started out with an emotionally charged story, "This band of thieves ambushed my men and I on our way to the castle, they killed several of my men, and stole our clothes and all of my things that I need… for God's work!"

Remy slowly shook his head, "Non, not wat dey did t' ya, who dey were."

The priest in his excited state found himself almost hopping up and down in front of Remy, quite a feat for his size, "Oh are you going to go after them yourself? God himself will rain mercies upon you and will bless you for this!"

Remy growled, "Get to the point… monsieur…"

The priest looked a bit startled and sputtered out, "Oh why yes… now let me think. There were five of them, all uneducated ruffians, a short hairy man, a slim girl, a man that could control ice, a man that could change shapes, and then the leader. The leader was like a demon spirit, of Dante's imagination, she let out a barbarian war cry after we left, like a Celt and she had the most ungodly hair, brown with white in it."

Remy rolled this new information around in his head and then called out to Pyro. When Pyro had mad his way over, Remy whispered in his ear some special instructions and then sent him back to the camp.

While the rest of them were waiting for his return, priest tried to make small talk, "So good sir, what brings you out here"

Remy replied, "I live here."

The priest, looking increasingly uncomfortable, asked, "Well sir, may I inquire what is your name and what it is that do you do."

Remy looked into his eyes with a devilish grin and said, "Dese answers are one an de same, Mon name is Gambit de King of de Tieves."

The priest gasped at the sight of Remy's eyes, black with red pupils… "My God, they are the eyes of the devil!" The priest jumped back and crossed himself and then realized he might have gotten himself into hotter water then he was in before.

"That is appropriate mon ami, because I am le diable blanc!" announced Remy, and this caused the priest to remain silent until the return of Pyro a few minutes later. Pyro handed Remy the package of clothes and led one small goat out to the group, When Remy opened the package, he was glad to see his commands were carried out, and he handed out clothes to all the men standing before them then stood back.

One of the soldiers studied his clothing then exclaimed, "This tain't a man's clothes these are a woman's!" Sure enough Gambit had ordered five gowns for the indecent men standing before them. The priest turned a beautiful shade of purple and then threw his gown in front of Remy and spat on it.

"Mon ami, dis is no way to treat charity, you don' wan' mon belle clothes? Well den I guess you no want dis goat for a ride either," Remy asked innocently. "You can leave da goat," Gambit said, seeing Pyro had grown fond of it, after a short trek through the woods, "But I tink it would be in your bes' interest to put dose on Mon ami."

The priest sputtered out, "You spawn of Satan, God's hand will strike down the evil, I knew it the first second I saw your eyes, you were one of the devils own!"

Remy laughed heartily then pulled his staff from his boot; Piotr and Pyro took this as the sign to stand behind him and look threatening. "If I am de spawn of Satan you might jus get a taste of hell Mon ami, and you don' wan' dat."

The priest turned several other shades of the rainbow before he complied, and after he squeezed himself into the too small dress, his men followed suit.

"Well, dis was fun, but Gambit must leave you here, an I don' wanna hear 'bout five naked men comin' into town, D'Accord?" For the second time today the priest and his men walked off in shame down the road, leaving a group of thieves behind. Though Remy could hear a last remark from one of the soliders, "We should 'ave known not to trust 'im, once we 'eard 'e was French." Remy chuckled at this and when the last of them went out of sight, Remy turned to his men, "I wan a scout to search for dis group of tieves, don have him come back until he's found dem, D'Accord?" Remy looked contemplative, but not in a nice way, and then stormed off towards camp, leaving Pyro and Piotr to follow. Pyro went quite a deal slower because he started talking with the little goat he started calling Wallace.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rogue lifted the dusty flap at the opening of the hut, and when her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she let the flap fall back into place and then went and sat by her adoptive mother, Irene. Irene had been blind for as long as Rogue could remember, and yet she always knew Rogue when she came into a room.

"Well child, I almost thought that you had forgotten about me, I haven't heard from you in days," Irene croaked.

"Now, now ma, let meh get ya a drink a water," whispered Rogue as she walked over to Irene's water pot and filled a small hollow gourd with water. After she had brought it back over to her mother, and lifted it to Irene's lips, Irene took a few swallows then pushed the cup away from her mouth.

"Child, I must tell you something," Irene started out, "You know I'm not well and don't try to argue, I have some things I must tell you," Rogue started to argue but Irene shushed her. "When I found you in the forest as an infant, you weren't the only one I found." Rogue's eyes open wide in surprise. Irene continued, "There were two babies in the glen; one male, one female. At this time plague was rampant through the entire land, and your brother, you brother was very weak. I sent him away with a friend, to a monastery in Germany, in hopes that he would survive. I would have sent you too, but I couldn't spare the coin to send two, and you were a fighter. I knew that if you got the plague, there was no way you would succumb to it. You might be wondering why I'm telling you now, and that's because I just received word from my friend in the monastery, Friar Magnus. Your brother was made a friar, but instead of staying in the monastery, he wished to help the people. So Magnus suggested he head this way to meet up with you and help with the people here, and he took the advice. Your brother should reach the forest within the year, within the month if he's not weak anymore. Now go find something useful to do, and leave an old woman to rest."

Rogue tried to ask more questions; like why didn't you tell me, and why now, and who are our real parents, but Irene remained mute and it would have made you would think she was blind and deaf, and possibly deceased.

Rogue finally stepped out of the hut and blinked in the dusky twilight, right now she had a lot to think about, and wanted to go to bed. She retreated to her small hut underneath a tall Maple, and lay down on her sleeping roll and went into a deep and well deserved sleep.

Unfortunately, she was woken up by some one grabbing her, and then she was slung over their shoulder.

**I still think my formatting needs a bit of work, so any of you with prior experience or suggestions, bring it!**

**REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! D'ACCORD?**


	3. Plans Forged in Moonlight

**I am SOOOO Sorry for the long update, there really is no excuse, a combination if school, laziness, writer's block and computer trouble amassed into my not writing for too long a time. So Once again, I am extremely sorry, and plan to keep updating regularly once again.**

Rogue started to kick and struggle as she was being manhandled and carried through the woods, but was completely taken by surprise when she was set down on a log and then looked up into the face of her kidnapper. "Bobby! What tha hell is going on!"

Bobby's grin was lit up by the moonlight and he chuckled, "Figured this would be the only way to get a little bit of private time with you gorgeous." Then he pulled a flower out from the inside of his shirt, and frost formed over the surface to make it sparkle like a diamond. She gasped and he handed it to her.

"This is beautiful Bobby," murmered Rogue, and then she almost dropped it whne the cold hit her, "but it's so cold." She set it down on the log next to her.

"Well, I was waiting for you to come out to celebration so I could get a dance or two, give you this and maybe… maybe do something us thieves are good at and steal a kiss," said Bobby, as he leaned in and gave her a peck.

Rogue's anger melted away with Bobby's words, she knew that she was treating him badly and not paying much attention to him, but it just seemed like so much was happening and so much was on her shoulders. And truthfully, she wasn't really sure she was interested in him anymore, but then she looked at his hopeful face, and her internal struggle turned in his favor once again. He just looked so goddamn loving and hopeful, so she stood up and walked into the circle of his arms.

"Ah'm sorry Bobby, Ah know Ah'm being horrible to ya," Rogue looked up into his eyes then stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss. "There thief, now ya don't have to steal one, an how about we go back to the celebration and dance."

Bobby's grin grew wider and he picked her up off her feet, "I'll carry you back out the way I brought you in, I love you Rogue" then he stooped his head and kissed her, "Now, I have stolen a kiss!" and then he carried her out of the forest accompanied by Rogue's giggle.

Little did they know that the entire scene had been watched from the bushes by the very large Colossus and Pyro.

"… Then we were making our way to the other thieves camp when we were almost discovered by a man and woman charging through the bush, I thought we were bout to see some action, mate." Pyro waggled his eyebrows and winked, then relayed all they had seen and heard.

"The leader's name is Rogue, she had the brown and white hair," Piotr quietly added.

"And she was a catch, mate! I wouldn't object to 'er climbing in my bed, ever!" Interrupted Pyro, "Green eyes, the shade ah emeralds, big breasts and a small waist, no I wouldn't object at all!"

"Mon ami, why don' you go get your needs met by an' obtainable woman," Remy said, knowing that he wouldn't get any more useful information from Pyro. Pyro acquiesced with a grin and walked over to the fire to perform some tricks to catch the interests of the women. "Piotr, continue," ordered Remy.

"After the two lovers left, we snuck closer to see the camp. The camp is quite large and seemingly well run. They had a large party going to celebrate the prize of the priest's money, so there was a lot of noise and drunkenness going on, but even so, the leader ordered several men to stay sober and on the lookout." Piotr finished and looked at Gambit with expectant eyes, "Is there anything else comrade?"

"Non, non… I just need t' tink." Answered Remy, which Piotr knew was his cue to leave the king to his thoughts, and he left to go watch Pyro's tricks.

'What to do, what to do,' Remy thought, 'If I leave this other group to their own devices, they'll steal all of our game… Maybe, the leader could be brought to our camp and then convinced to give her allegiance to the King of Thieves….

Remy walked across the camp to the house of Sabretooth, he always used him for jobs that were a little unsavory, because he was completely convinced that Sabretooth had no morals or qualms about anything, he just worked for the highest bidder. He pulled the door open and entered the dark interior. "Sabretooth?" Remy called, knowing that he was in there.

"What do you want, King," Creed shot back mockingly, Creed was only here because it suited him, and he would leave whenever he wanted, therefore he gave no respect to Gambit.

"I have a job for you Creed," Gambit said, and then told him his plan.

Creeds eyes glowed with delight at the prospect of what he was about to do.

**Yes I know it's very short, so I will update soon, but this was all I could get out now, and I didn't want to force it. **

**Please comment!**


	4. Introductions Need to Be Made

**This chapter has been a LONG time in coming, I know that. I had to go back and read everything I had wrote before just to start this chapter. But here it is, I hope you enjoy, I just to let you know, I do plan on updating more than once year…. **

"Rogue, Let me come in for a nightcap… please? I know it's degrading for a guy to ask that, but here I am, asking…." Rogue looked at the pleading Bobby, and almost wanted to give in, but she knew that in her heart, there just wasn't a place for Bobby right now.

She had to turn away to gain the courage for what she was about to say, "Bobby, look, Ah know that ya love meh and all, but right now Ah don't have the time or inclination for a relationship. At one point, mahybe Ah luved ya too, but with the stress with being the leader an' all, Ah just can't have anythang like this going on in mah life."

Rogue took a deep breath, and then turned her head back to look into Bobby's eyes, but all she saw was the light from the fire outside shining through the open doorway. He was already gone.

So much for breaking it to him gently she thought, but although she felt awful about it, she couldn't have let it go on. As she lay down on her sleeping role, she thought about how simple life was until a couple of weeks ago, when King Xavier had instigated a harsher tax on the people of Nottingham. There was literally a tax on life now, as you had to pay for your baby before it was born, or it would be taken away after it was born, to God only knows where. This tax went along with many other ridiculous taxes, like a tax on how many rooms you had in your house, a tax on food, and a tax on what type of clothes you wear, along with the "tax" you had to pay whenever one of the Sheriff's men took an interest in you. That's why Rogue and her people were living in hiding in the woods, having to steal what they needed, and more and more people kept coming everyday. This worried Rogue more than anything, because she was sure that someone would be followed one day, but somehow, their location was only known to those who meant no harm. With all this stress Rogue thought she would never get to sleep, but somehow, sleep overcame her, and with sleep, dreams…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The queen looked at herself in the mirror, carefully inspecting for anything that might be improved upon. "Sage!" she shrieked, as she crossed to look out the window, and then glanced down at the courtyard below. In the courtyard was Maid Jean, her niece who lived in the castle as well, cross stitching on a bench. Oh how she despised that girl, but Xavier would have nothing else but to have her live in the castle with them after his brother died, leaving her as an orphan. The queen thought to herself of the irony in the situation, that this was the perfect situation for a symbolic snow white, with her as the aging queen, and Jean as the young princess, but as she looked into the mirror again, her face slowly transformed into an exact replica of the face focusing on making small stitches in the courtyard below.

"Eeep!" came a sound from the doorway and Mystique whirled around to see Sage recovering from shock. "I'm sorry mistress, you see, I just saw the Maid Jean in the courtyard and it spooked me for a second that is all. How can I be of service to you?"

"Stupid girl!" yelled Mystique, "If it wasn't for your impeccable service record, I would have you spend an hour in the stocks." Mystique once again morphed, but this time into herself wearing a grand gown of black silk, with a three foot train. Sage walked over and picked up the queen's crown off its red velvet pillow and placed it upon Mystique's head. The crown itself was more ornate and grand than the King's, being almost six inches high, covered with black opals and rubies, and a small skull in the center.

"I needed you to carry a message to the king," announced Mystique, but you took so long, so I have decided to go myself. But you can follow me and carry my train until we reach his quarters." Sage demurely stepped behind the queen and lifted the hem of the skirt and then nearly had to run to keep up with the pace the queen had taken of with.

Mystique took off down the corridor with Sage trotting along behind and walked one door over and threw open the door, which revealed Xavier snapping his head up to look at the interruption to reading his old and dusty tomes at his desk. "You are dismissed, maid," Mystique calmly hissed toward Sage, and with this Sage took her leave, only to be stopped by a quiet order from the King.

"Wait Sage, the queen won't be here long," said Xavier coolly with a hint of malice in his voice. "And also, when you leave, would you tell one of the men at arms to come tell me immediately when the Priest gets here?" To which Sage signified her acquiescence with a nod and a curtsey.

Mystique whirled on the King, "What do you mean, I won't be here long?" she said quietly, but forcefully.

The King had started reading again, but looked up to answer, "I haven't time for you right now, nor do I care to talk to you, so you are dismissed, unless you have something actually important to say."

Mystique strode over to the desk and slammed her hands onto it, creating a loud bang, "This is ridiculous, you can't still be mad at me for running the last priest out of town."

"No my dear, I very well can be," answered Xavier evenly, "Running the last one out only do to a fit of temper is unacceptable, and I shan't pay you anymore mind until we have another in his stead."

"But you don't even believe in this crap, so why should you care if I kicked him out because he spilt the communion wine on me?" hissed Mystique evilly.

"Because," Xavier almost shouted, or at least as close as he ever got, "I might not believe in this, 'crap' but it serves a PURPOSE, Mystique, a PURPOSE, that you are too superficial to understand, Mystique. Because I have a priest; I have a representative of God, who tells the people that I am doing what 's right, I have money collected from those who give to the church, thinking it will help the poor, and I have power. Now get… out."

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Jean was working busily at her cross stitch. She took a second to look up at the sky and marvel at the beautiful day it had become, because England was like that, rainy and foggy one minute, sunny with a light breeze the next.

She took a quick sweep of the courtyard and noticed that the drawbridge was being lowered, there were times that the drawbridge was only brought up at night, but with the large bands of thieves roaming the country side, her uncle had taken all precautions. She craned her neck to better see who was coming in, and just then a sergeant at arms ran over from the gate to speak with her.

"Madam, you most go inside immediately, what is coming, uh, who is coming, is not fit for the eyes of a young maiden like yourself." With this the man smiled reassuringly and ushered her up and to the door to the keep. "Don't go looking out any of the windows either, it would not be right," he added as he shut the door behind her.

Jean was not that docile and sheltered, so she ran up the grand staircase to her room on the second floor, and from there she peered out of her window. What she saw was not what she imagined. She had imagined blood and guts, grizzle and gore, but all she saw a naked troop of men being brought into the castle, and she turned around in disappointment. "Oh how I was looking forward to stories of adventure," she mused aloud, "this life of music, sewing and reading, is so dreadfully dull. And they honestly think I haven't seen a naked man before, well obviously they don't realize that before Scott left for the crusades; he taught me a thing or two about the male body." And with that she laid across her bed, lost in a day dream

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was quickly thrown out of her restless sleep, by a strange feeling that she was not alone in her room. She laid there listening, and heard nothing, finally deciding that was what was wrong. It was quiet. Too quiet. She couldn't hear anyone else stirring outside at all, and with her group, someone was always making noise. She reached under her pillow and took hole of the dagger she always kept there, just in case. Then she nimbly rose from her bed and crept to the door to look outside. When she opened the door she looked about, and couldn't see anyone, not even her sentries, but she did she something that looked like a crumbled heap where Jubilee should be standing. She turned back to grab her bow and arrows and raise the alarm when the door shut by itself behind her with an audible snap. Rogue slowly straightened and turned around, the moonlight coming in through her window only illuminating the bottom half of the figure who now stood in her house.

"What do ya want with meh?" Rogue said, in what she hoped was a brave tone.

"Heh, heh, heh," came the quiet but sinister laugh from the other side of the room.

"Step inta tha light," Rogue almost whispered, hoping that the upper half of this massive being would shed light on his intentions.

Almost impossibly slow, Sabretooth stepped into the revealing light of the moon, revealing him to be much larger than Rogue. "I want a lot of things from you," he snarled, as he suggestively looked her up and down, "but I have orders that say I can't bring back damaged goods, otherwise I won't be paid. But you're almost worth it, girlie." With this he licked his lips and started moving deliberately toward her, methodically slow, like a serial killer.

"What do ya mean ya have orders?" stammered out Rogue, trying to buy time to plan her escape.

"There's a man who wants to meet ya, and I understand why, now…" With that he lunged for Rogue, but she made a quick escape by diving and rolling to her right, causing Creed to crash into the wall, and leaving her path to the door unblocked. She started to get to her feet, when Sabretooth reached over and grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall down again. Rogue turned toward Sabretooth, and punched him in the face, which caused him to let go and howl in anguish. She jumped to her feet again and ran to the door, but Creed had grabbed her quiver and threw it at the back of her head, knocking her to the ground again. This time Can was quick and he pounced on her back and pinned her to the ground before she had a chance to recuperate.

"You're making me angry missy…" he growled and then he hit her on the back of the head with his fist. And then the lights went out.

"Hey Pyro," started Colossus, "Wouldn't it be great if instead of having to carry around; a torch or flint and tinder, you could carry some sort of pack on your back that would create endless fire for you to control?"

Pyro looked up from the flames he was currently playing with, which currently looked not unlike a naked woman, and replied, "Yea man, but that there's crazy talk mate, makes ya sound like a loony. The only way ya could do that, is if ya had magic or something. I mean it wouldn't happen in a thousand years…"

Piotr nodded sadly and said, "Well that is too bad my friend, in my country, it is full of magic, and when you…"

"Yea, yea, yea," interrupted Pyro, with you and all your stories of your magical country; ya run all the shelas off, now haven't you?"

With this they both looked around and realized they were the only ones left.

"Well I have to be here, to make sure Creed follows his orders, and take care of his delivery once he brings it back," stated Piotr matter of factly.

"What da ya mean, delivery, Colossus? Why wasn't I told about this? I'm Remy's best mate, I should know about this!" shouted Pyro, and his naked lady started turning into a fiery phoenix.

"No, no, no, you misunderstand me my friend; I was only given this assignment because Gambit thought that you would be busy… with a lady…" Piotr said while blushing slightly.

"Oh yea… that's probably right, if it weren't for Boom Boom being so angry, about me letting the goat sleep with us, I'd be boom booming right now, ya know what I mean mate, eh, eh? Pyro said with a mischievous wink. Which this only made Piotr blush more. "Mate, ya look lihke a bloody cherry, not been with a shela before eh?" asked Pyro, which he followed by a suggestive nudge to Piotr's ribs. "If ya want, I could hook ya up with one of them, maybe Ororo? Mmmm?"

Piotr looked away quickly, "You know I do not want a woman yet, I want it to be right first, not, what is the phrase… just for fun."

"Mate, you've been 'ere how long, and you still can't speak bloody English…. And ya just haven't lived until you've touched a…" Pyro stopped talking mid-sentence as an audible twig snap came from the words.

Both Piotr and Pyro jumped to attention with Pyro grabbing fire into his hands and Piotr suiting up as Colossus.

"Who is it that goes there?" called Piotr.

More brush crackled and then Sabretooth came into the clearing. "I've got a present for Gambit," crooned Creed as he jostled the bundle he had thrown over his shoulder. "And I think he's going to like it."

**Yay, it's an update!!!! And there will be more to come! Please comment and feel free to constructively critique! **

**On another note, I finally got to see Cajun Spice from the X Men Evolution series, and it made my night. But for all you youngsters out there, the 90s cartoon will always be the better!**

**On another note: I find that I am strangely motivated by reviews…. The fact that 1000 people have looked at this story, and only 20 have commented…. Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…**

**Comment!!!**


End file.
